Not all witches are Bad
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Thackery and his Girlfriend save the day


**Not all witches are bad**

Hocus Pocus

**All Hollow's Eve 1694**

Amelia looked on in horror as her beloved Thackery was changed into a cat. She heard the Sanderson sisters give a chant

"Twist the bones and bend the back Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca Trim him of his baby fat Itch-it-a-cop-it-a-Mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca Give him fur black as black Just Like Thisssssssssssss…" She snuck over to the book as Thackery was turning and looked in it when she found the spell she needed she wrote it on her hand. " Amelia.." Winnie's voice rung out, "Dispose of this…cat"

"Yes Ma'am" Amelia's biggest problem was that she is under a curse that could never be lifted. She was made to obey the Sanderson sister's every whim. She hated it. She gingerly picked up her beloved Thackery and set him outside "I'll join you soon Thackery." She walked off the step and into to the woods as the villagers went to the house to get the sisters.

Amelia watched the hanging from the shadows

"Winifred Sanderson," Mr. Binx shouted

"Yes," Winnie replied

"I will ask thee one last time what has thou done with my son Thackery?"

"Thackery…Thackery," Winnie said thoughtfully, "I don't' know …cats got my tongue." the Sanderson sister all laughed at that joke where Amelia just shook her head. She walked off with anger in her step. About 15 minutes Thackery joined her.

Amelia's POV

"What's the matter my love?" I asked

"Well my dad doesn't recognize me." Thackery sulked

"I'm sorry," I apologized

"It's not your fault," he said, "you had nothing to do with it." I nodded

"Thackery I'm going to join thee." I stated

"What?" he asked I looked down at my hand and recited

"Planto mihi ago insquequo vicis subsisto " I notice the confused look Thackery was giving me.

"Immortality spell, love I'm with you forever now," I said Thackery's mouth dropped open

" No," he screamed, "you shouldn't have done that."

" Why?" I asked

"because you could get in big trouble," he said

"Well if you haven't noticed," I snapped, "I'm the Sanderson Sister's own slave." I immediately regretted what I had said,

"Thackery I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"It's okay I know," He said a little depressed " Well let's go" he said with a fake cheerfulness in his voice.

_**Halloween 1994**_

Amelia's POV

"I'm happy the stopped bringing tourists here." I said wandering through the Sanderson Sister's old house which was now fill of dust.

" Yes as am I" Thackery agreed. All of a sudden we heard the door open slowly. Thackery and I hide behind a large box.

" There are legends," A girl's voice said, " that Thackery Binx and his love Amelia still guard the book."

"Huh," A boy's voice replied, " Well let's light the candle and see."

"Max I wouldn't" A really young girl said. She had to be about 7.

"Come on," Max replied, "it's all a bunch of hocus pocus." All of a sudden he light the candle as Thackery lunged at him. I jumped up and shouted, "No Don't" I saw the girls spin towards me. The lights exploded than were replaced by flames.

"oh no," I mumbled, "They're back." than the door flew open and Winnie, Mary and Sarah stormed in.

"Ahh," Winnie said, "It's good to be home."

" Sister," Mary asked, " What about Amelia?"

"Amelia," Winnie called. I winced fighting to obey, "Amelia." I jumped up,

"Right here Miss."

"Ahh good," Winnie cooed.

"Sister," Mary whispered, " I smell a child."

"oh no," I mumbled.

"Six or seven," Mary continued as she walked towards where the little girl was hiding.

"Come little Children I'll take thee away-," Sarah sang cut off by Winnie's hand

"Come out dear," Winnie said with false sweetness, "Come out." She said with her fist slamming against the glass case. The little girl jumped up

"Grab her Amelia," She ordered. I did as she said,

"What's your name," I whispered

"Dani," She replied

"Hi Dani," I whispered, "I'm Amelia"

"So I heard," She replied

"tie her up," Winnie shouted

"I sat her down, "look Dani I'm going to tie the ropes loose so you can slip out. Okay?"

"Okay," Dani said nodding. I stood, "they're third Ma'am"

"good," Winnie said.

"Hey, " Max shouted, "don't mess with my little sister." he jumped out of his hiding place and the other girl did the same.

"Run," I whisper to Dani. she nodded and grabbed the other girl's hand, "come on Allison" Allison looked back at me

"Aren't you coming?" she asked I looked to Thackery for permission. He only nodded. I ran out after them we hide a bit down the way and waited for Thackery and Max. we ran with them when they showed up. We ran to the cemetery.

"Wow wait a cemetery?!" Max asked

"It's hollow ground witches can't walk on hollow ground." Thackery informed and I nodded.

" Wait," Dani asked, "What about Amelia? Isn't she a witch?"

I laughed, "No Dani I'm their slave."

"We'll explain later. Let's get into the cemetery." All 5 of us ran in to the cemetery and went to Emily Binx, Thackery's little sister's grave.

"This was my little sister," Thackery explained, " she was killed by the Sanderson sister."

"That's terrible," Allison said

"What's your story?" Max asked nodding towards me

" I was born Amelia Grey to a rich family. Before I was born my parents made a deal with the Sisters. That if they brought them good luck they can have their second born. Me. My parents thought I was going to be another little boy. When I was a girl they were shocked and tried to keep me hidden. I was good for 5 years. When I was 5 the Sanderson sisters came around looking for their prize. I was stubborn I said I would never obey them. Than Winnie put a spell on me to be obedient to them forever." I explain, " when we moved to Salem I meet Thackery and fell head over heels for him. Unfortunately the Sisters didn't the me near him nor him near me. So we met in secret."

"Romeo and Juliet," Allison commented.

"Yes," I replied, " I went to meet his parents one day. They loved me. They said I wasn't a witch no matter how hard the sisters tried to make me. That I couldn't be hung for being a witch. That I had too pure of a heart." I smiled and looked up at the sky. My smile quickly faded. The Sanderson Sisters were on their brooms in the sky. Everyone looked up.

"Run," Max shouted. We ran and I heard Winnie shout

"Rise Billy!" 'Oh no' I thought 'not Billy'

"Watch out I shouted as we neared Billy's grave he came up and started chasing us. We ran faster

"Follow me," Thackery shouted as he slipped through a hole lucky us we could fit through. We ran through sewers as came to a man hole. Max opened the lid and Thackery slipped out he didn't she the bus coming,

"Thackery Watch out," Dani called but we were to later. Thackery was hit by the bus. I started to cry. God why was I crying? We all climbed out and I ran to Thackery I held his limp cat body in my arms

"Thackery no!" I cried. In my arms he was healing I stood in shock as he came to.

"God I hate it when that happens," He complained. I hugged him and laughed. He leaped out of my arms "Let's go." we ran through the street.

"Here follow me," Max said he lead us into a party, " Mom Dad." He called Dani did the same. I carried Thackery through the crowd. I didn't want anymore accidents. Max made this way to the stage. He motioned for me to stand up there with him and Thackery. I hopped up there. As he gave and long speech I noticed the Sisters walk in. "Max," I said tapped his arm and pointed as the weird man pushed us off stage. "Crap," He mumbled, "let's get out of here" we ran until we got to Max and Allison's school.

"I have an idea,' Max said we all leaned in to fill us in. I was standing outside

"Miss Winnie," I called again when they came up, " I know I betrayed you ma'am but I found this. It reeks of children." Mary nodded in agreement. I lured Winnie, Sarah and Mary into the school. Than I lead them to the library where Max and Allison were hidden. I lead them into a closet and close the door. Than Max set fire to the closet. I think my curse has been lifted. I felt free. I was happy to be free. I slept with Dani and Thackery. Allison and Max slept on a window shelf thingy. All of a sudden Max and Allison got up. I followed them into Max's kitchen

"Max can I stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll figure a way to convince my parents." Max replied. I turned to go back upstairs when we all heard this blood curling scream. Dani. the three of us ran upstairs. The Sanderson sisters were still alive. And they had Dani and Thackery. This was bad.

Dani's POV

Binx and I were kidnapped by Winnie and her sisters. I had to think. Max would save me I know he will. That jerk face. And Amelia will help and Allison.

"let me go," I shouted, "Put me down."

"Quiet Brat," Winnie snapped. When we got to Winnie's house they tied me in the chair. It's wasn't like Amelia's tying. It hurt.

"You'll never get away with this." I shouted

"ha you think your brother can save you," Winnie scoffed, "Never." I fought the ropes hopelessly. Than Max barged in with Amelia.

"You're finished," Max shouted as Amelia untied me and grabbed Binx.

"why do you think that brat?" Winnie asked.

"Because," Max replied, "I know something you don't."

"And what's that?" Winnie asked

"Daylight Savings Time," My brother replied. Than light came through the windows and Amelia, Binx, Max and I ran outside. That's when I saw it was just the car. We drove to the cemetery. Allison brought salt to guard us. Amelia was off with Binx when Billy came up behind her.

"Amelia," I shouted and she screamed. Max pulled out a switchblade he had. And Winnie and her sisters appeared.

"Kill the traitor," She yelled at Billy who had taken Max's knife. Instead of killing Amelia he cut the stitches that Winnie had sown on his lips.

"You are a horrible, smell, evil, rude, witch," Billy shouted back at Winnie, " Man I've been waiting a long time to say that." he said

"That's nice," Amelia said trying to brake his hold, " Can you let go of me please?"

"Sorry," Billy said letting her go, "Can you forgive me Amelia? I never meant to hurt you there."

"I forgive you Billy," Amelia said shaking his hand.

"You are both traitors," Winnie shouted to them. Allison threw a large amount of salt at them. When they came back for more we fought them long and hard. Than at 5 am the sun rose and they disintegrated. Max Allison and I hugged. That's when I noticed that Binx and Amelia were nowhere to be found.

"Binx Amelia," I called as I walked over to Emily Binx's grave. That's when I saw a small black cat with a 16 year old human girls wrapped around it. Binx and Amelia. I felt the tears come down than.

"Binx," I sobbed, "Amelia."

"Don't cry," Binx's voice said my head shot around to a tree where Binx and Amelia's ghosts stood.

"Don't cry Dani," Amelia said with a small smile, "were finally happily together. No witches no problems." I silently nodded.

"And I'm free of the spell Winnie put on me when I was 5," Amelia added turning to Binx.

"Thackery," we heard a young girl's voce call, "Thackery Binx."

"It's Emily," Thackery said he turned back to us,

"I will always be with you," He whipered in my ear. I nodded. Than Thackery turned and took Amelia's hand and they both walked to Emily.

"Thackery Binx, What took thee so long?" Emily asked taking Thackery's free hand.

"I'm sorry Emily," Thackery said, "I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle." I gave a soft laugh as I watch my two ghost best friends walk off.

**Halloween 1995**

Allison's POV

I was happy for Amelia. Today was the day she was going to marry Binx. I was the Bride's Maid. So was Dani. Emily Binx was the flower girl. Max was a groomsman. But Binx's Best friend, Elijah was the best man. I was so happy. She had a really pretty dress for a dead person. Billy is going to walked her down the aisle ( I'm not sure how that's going to work.) but I'm happy.

When the time came I was a little nervous. But I walked down the odd aisle. It was a little pathway in the cemetery. And stood at the end. Binx's father was the pastor. Binx's mom was going to stand when Amelia came down the aisle. When I got to the end I turned and saw Amelia come down. I had a small smile for her. Later after the ceremony we had a kind of reception like thing. Elijah gave a small speech,

"To my best friend and the closest thing I had to a brother Thackery Binx. I wish you both the best." Everyone clapped. Than everyone was dancing. At the song A whole New World Max and I slow dance. I admit I love him. Than Max and Dani danced to I loved her first. We all had a good night and to end it Binx and Amelia shared a long Beautiful Kiss.


End file.
